codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
House Party
'''House Party '''is a medium DLC in Crisis on Infinite Call of Duties. It features a short campaign, a few multiplayer levels, and more customization options. Campaign The campaign centers around FSB Commissioner Reznov, Captain Petrenko, and Lt. Chernov and their efforts to arrest a suspected international terrorist at the largest house party in recorded history. Plot FSB Commissioner Reznov and agent Petrenko sit atop a building, overlooking a drug deal between two Russian gangsters inside a parking garage, with Lt. Chernov being their inside man as a double agent. The FSB hope to arrest the gangsters, but complications arise when they realize the gangsters aren't selling any common drugs and both gangsters attempt to ambush the other. As a standoff ensues, Reznov and Petrenko open fire, and Chernov knocks out of one of the gangsters while the other flees. Reznov and Petrenko zipline into the garage and clear the floor of the thugs. The lead gangster is fleeing to the top of the garage. The three agents give chase, but more thugs give a fierce resistance. The three eventually arrive at the top level, where they see the gangster being picked up by a helicopter. More thugs arrive on helicopters, and the three agents fight for their very lives. The lead gangster decided not to flee, but instead shoot at the agents using the helicopter's minigun. While Petrenko and Reznov lay down covering fire, Chernov hotwires a Ferrari at the garage. The agents hope in, and Petrenko drives the car off the garage into the gangster's helicopter. The collision knocks the helicopter and car onto a nearby rooftop, where the agents capture the heavily wounded gangster. The three agents are revealed to be the most decorated agents in the FSB. President-Sergeant Kamarov meets with the three and reveals a top secret mission, codenamed Project X: in the aftermath of the Crisis, billionaire Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze has bought Kravchenko's lavish mansion in Bangkok and plans to host the largest house party in recorded history. Thousands of people from all corners of the world will be there. Kamarov is suspicious of Hades due to intelligence suggesting he may have ties to the terrorist organization known as the KVA. Kamarov also explains that the gangster was selling a new drug known as Hype-9, which gives the user crazy dreams and visions of the future. Reznov and Petrenko interrogate the gangster, who reveals that he planned on going to the party to deal the Hype-9. Kamarov says the three agents should consider themselves invited. The agents, disguised as a wealthy philanthropist and his two assistants, arrive at the mansion in Bangkok. The party is starting and things are nearly going nuts. The band Avenged Sevenfold begin playing and the party goes in full swing. The three get separated, and things begin to go crazy. Petrenko ends up in a lower section of the house in a warehouse, where he stealthily witnesses containers of Hype-9 being unloaded into trucks, with Hades overseeing the delivery. Petrenko is discovered and tries to escape, but he is caught and knocked unconscious by Hades' right hand man, Barry. Chernov tries to search for Petrenko, and arrives in the upper floors of the penthouse, where he is attacked by KVA terrorists disguised as bodyguards. Chernov dispatches them and discovers that the terrorists were after marijuana dealer Ted Bock, who quiet established a market in one of the upper floors. Chernov defeats Ted's guards and questions Ted, asking if he knows anything about the Hype-9. Ted explains it's a new hit drug on the market and he hopes it hasn't arrived at the party, since it would push him out of the business there. More disguised bodyguards arrive, and Chernov and Ted fight them off. They arrive at a balcony, where they see Hades making a speech and pass out vapes. Reznov tries to make his way across the dance floor to rescue Petrenko, but his path is blocked when a band of prostitutes led by their pimp, Goh Min. Seeing Reznov's refusal of a prostitute as a challenge, Min challenges Reznov to a dance off. Reznov defeats Min, and then sees Hades give a speech and start passing out vapes. Trying to escape the vapes and craziness, Reznov arrives in a lower wing of the mansion, where he finds one of Min's prostitutes, who reveals herself to be one of Hades' agents and tries to kill him along with the disguised bodyguards. Reznov kills them and knocks out the girl. He takes her communications device, and begins listening in on Hades's transmissions. Hades explains to Barry that his plan is working and that the vape clouds are almost large enough. News helicopters arrive to broadcast the party, alongside a squadron of soldiers from the Royal Thai Army. As Chernov and Ted look with binocular scanners, they realize that one of the news helicopters is a disguised KVA chopper, and some members of the army are KVA soldiers. Deducing that Hades must be working with the KVA, Reznov contacts Chernov, saying that Hades plans to act when the vape clouds reach critical capacity. More bodyguards arrive, but Chernov and Ted fight them off and steal one of Hades's stored cars. The KVA helicopter reveals itself and begins firing on the wing of the house, but Chernov and Ted outrun and end up driving the car out of a window and into a river below. Losing all their weaponry, Ted brings Chernov to a fence at the party, Jerry "the Red" Rojas. Jerry agrees to give them the weapons in exchange for their help stealing marijuana from drug dealer Faust, due to owing money to loan shark Danny Li. Reznov discovers Hades has jammed communications at the party, who has blamed the interference on news agencies broadcasting the party. Danny tries to get Reznov into a card game, but Reznov refuses. Searching for the jammer, Reznov kills some bodyguards and arrives in a bedroom where he sees the guitarist and one of the prostitutes. The prostitute explains that Goh is looking for Reznov for harming his merchandise. Reznov reveals the girl's bracelet is actually a tracking device, and just then thugs rappel onto the outside window and shoot into the room, accidentally killing the prostitute and the guitarist. One of the thugs throws a grenade into the room, leading to Reznov jumping out the window and tackling the thug. He kills them and uses the thug's harness to repel into the courtyard below. Goh's muscle, the gang known as the 54 Immortals, arrive at the party and begin to take rooms hostage, demanding compensation and Reznov's head. Danny Li sneaks Reznov using a sewer pipe and explains that his help isn't free: Reznov is a strong guy, and Danny needs his help into recovering an old debt. Reznov reluctantly agrees to help. Chernov, Ted, and Jerry, who has stolen a map of the mansion from one of Kravchenko's old hard drives, fight their way through disguised bodyguards to Faust's marketplace. Arriving at the safe room, a fierce fight breaks out when the 54 Immortals try to take the room hostage. Goh Min, confusing Chernov for Reznov, tries to kill him from his helicopter using an Intervention sniper rifle. Jerry takes all the drugs and money he can and places them into duffel bags. He then blows a hole in the wall using C4 and three escape. Reznov and Danny arrive in a courtyard, where they discover the remaining Avenged Sevenfold members are on a rampage due to the murder of their guitarist. The bodyguards arrive, having been instructed by Hades to remove any hostiles at any cost. Reznov and Danny team up with the rampaging band and break out of the courtyard. Danny leads Reznov to their target: Jerry, who has taken too long to pay his debt. The two groups intersect, and a standoff ensues. Reznov realizes Chernov is working with Jerry and turns on Danny. Goh Min arrives in his helicopter alongside 54 Immortals, and Reznov pushes Danny into the path of an Intervention bullet meant for Chernov, killing the loan shark. A fireworks show begins, and Reznov realizes that it is actually a cover to fire Predator missiles. The first missile destroys Goh Min's helicopter, and Reznov, Chernov, Ted, and Jerry head inside a wing of the mansion to escape the missiles. Looking out a window, the group sees Hades begin firing bags filled with Hype-9 into the vape cloud. Petrenko awakens to being tortured and waterboarded by Barry. Hades shows up and explains his true plan: he wants to use a combination of the Hype-9, vape cloud, and flashing lights to turn the thousands of party goers into sleeper agents who will aid the KVA. Hades forces Petrenko to take the Hype-9, and Petrenko has a vision of his most hype fantasy: a remastered edition of Lego Star Wars II. In his vision, Petrenko fights alongside Lego Han Solo, Lego Boba Fett, and Lego Rebels against Lego Stormtroopers on Tatooine. The battle gradually morphs into Stalingrad, with the rebels turning into Lego Soviets. After taking an important factory, Petrenko begins to hear the voice of Hades, who is reading a list of commands and numbers in order to turn Petrenko into a sleeper agent. With the aid of his Lego friends, Petrenko kills Lego Heinrich Amsel and awakens from the Hype-9. The drug's adrenaline rush lets him break free and break out of the room. Knowing they'll need to head into the vape cloud to stop Hades' plan, the four don gas masks and head in. Petrenko suddenly radios in, revealing he destroyed the jammer and informs them of Hades's plot. As people begin to take the Hype-9 and fall into trances, Reznov takes a gambit; he contacts Goh Min on the Immortals channel, taunting him to come find him. A wounded Goh Min and 54 Immortals suddenly arrive on a balcony overlooking the vape cloud. A delirious Goh Min orders them to fire into the crowds to gain vengeance, and people begin to flee rather than take the Hype-9. The Royal Thai Army, which was standing around the perimeter to make sure nothing bad happens, see the fleeing crowds of people and take it as their cue to break up the party. Hades, incredulous that his carefully plan failed due to a spanner in the works, spams Predator missiles. Goh Min is blown from the balcony by a missile and into the pool. Reznov witness Barry, who was there gaining more water for waterboarding, drown Goh Min. Meanwhile, Petrenko has linked up with Avenged Sevenfold, who are still looking for Goh Min, not knowing of his death. The Royal Thai Army, led by a sadistic captain simply known as the Butcher, begin killing civilians. Petrenko and the band members overhear that the Butcher is after the millions of dollars in Faust's drug den. Fighting KVA terrorists and Army soldiers, Petrenko and Avenged Sevenfold continue to search for Hades, arriving at his personal helipad. Hoping to trap him, they destroy his helicopter. They then see the Butcher arriving at the drug den, and zipline in. Petrenko kicks the Butcher out a window, but is attacked by Barry, who tries to choke Petrenko with a hose. Petrenko fights Barry off, who is then suddenly killed by Faust, who was hiding inside a nearby bathroom. All of Faust's shots at Petrenko miss, and he is then decapitated by an Avenged Sevenfold member. Reznov then contacts Petrenko, explaining that Hades is heading to an upper floor garage in the penthouse. Chernov and company fight through the mansion, with their enemies also being the KVA and Royal Thai Army. They arrive at the garage. They try to corner Hades, but he calls in a predator missile on the garage and then flees on a motorcycle. The four hotwire a Lamborghini and chase after Hades on a rooftop chase. Hades unknowingly rides right into Petrenko's trap: he fires his zipline right across Hades' path. The rope cuts Hades in half and he dies. Reznov calls in the FSB to dispose of the remaining Hype-9, when suddenly the Butcher and the remaining soldiers arrive. A standoff ensues, which is broken up when Avenged Sevenfold fires at the soldiers. Chernov kills the Butcher and the Thai battalion retreats. Russian jets and FSB trucks arrive, signifying the agents victory. Ted and Jerry are pardoned for their previous crimes. Chernov reports that Faust's money was lost in the Predator missile explosions, but a few months later, Ted Bock and Jerry the Red become the new owners of the mansion, and invite Reznov, Chernov, and Petrenko for a "small get-togther". Levels # Protect and Serve (Petrenko) # Project X (Petrenko) # Infiltration (Petrenko) # The Black Market (Chernov) # Dance Dance Revolution (Reznov) # Fast and Furious (Chernov) # (Reznov) # (Chernov) # (Reznov) # Hype-9 (Petrenko) # The Gambit (Reznov) # Shepherd of Fire (Petrenko) # Midnight Ride (Chernov) Multiplayer Announcers * Butcher * Goh Min (Black Ops 3) * Hades (Advanced Warfare) * Reznov (World at War) Maps South-East Asian maps were released. * Bootleg - IW vs. Atlas - From Modern Warfare 3. * Cargo - IW vs. Green Standard - From Black Ops 2. * Cracked - IW vs. Atlas - From Black Ops. * Hanoi - Atlas vs. Green Standard - From Black Ops. * Jungle - Atlas vs. Green Standard - From Black Ops. Personalization Packs * 54 Immortals Camo, Reticle, and Calling Card * Butcher Skin, Camo, Reticle, and Calling Card * Chernov, Skin, Camo, Reticle, and Calling Card * FSB Camo, Reticle, and Calling Card * Hades Skin, Camo, Reticle, and Calling Card * Petrenko Skin, Camo, Reticle, and Calling Card * Reznov Skin, Camo, Reticle, and Calling Card Category:COICOD Category:Crisis Category:Crisis on Infinite Call of Duties